MTDU : The Dull Blade of Nekomi HeSo
by Mist Hero
Summary: Some people who work their entire lives either good or bad, are entrusted with a Goddess' last hope. Lots of OCs for my side. 3 Part Maybe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : Yoh, been a long time since i've written something. So here's a little teaser for all of you. :) It's a 3 month old concept, and now writing the second part of this epilogue, if anyone likes it... i'll continue working on it. If not ... well i'll still write heh.

PART 1 of my Epilogue.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own characters from Ah My Goddess!, nor Nekomi, not even Kami-Sama. But who said i can't imagine anything with them?

* * *

**April 10, 2002, Nekomi**

Two teenagers waited near a black motorcyle, with a side seat. They watched as people came in and out of the street they were observing.

"We need cash Mist...." One of the man, that was standing said.

"Dont we all..." The other man responded.

They continue to gaze at shops opening and more people came into the street.

"I really dont get why we have to be so early here, Misaki..." Mist complained.

Misaki chuckled, "Early birds get some view for targets."

Mist stared blankly at Misaki, "You know that doesnt make sense..."

-Heh, the name's Misaki Matsurugi, age 19, still single and I have no occupation-

Misaki stared at the person he was talking with.

-And this, is Mist Hero, an old buddy of mine from high school-

"Oi, what are you staring at?" Mist interrupted Misaki's chain of thoughts.

"Ah... nothing..." Misaki said.

-We never actually got to college.. we've been living in the streets for a year and a half now. Making a living through-

Mist stood up from the motorcyle seat and started walking towards the street full of crowded people.

"Well i'm going, let's meet back here at noon then." Mist said as he became a blur.

Misaki could only smirk.

-...Living as Thieves of the New Milennia. Of course were werent 'normal' Theives-

Misaki sighed and took the keys out of the motorcycle. He then fixed his shoe lacing and his worn out jeans.

From his mouth, he whisphered these words and vanished into thin air... "Increase Agility."

* * *

-Yes, we have the ability to go faster than most people.. this ability helps us to get through our day-to-day needs of cash. But the question is, why arent we rich yet-

Mist running at full speed, across a few people and stalls, he has ran across before them and they all came to him so slow that it was like he was walking through a field of statues. He spots a female holding out her wallet, and Mist grabbed it and went into an alleyway, not losing any speed.

He then checks the contents of the wallet... only to find a dozen pictures of kids in the wallet.

'A mother...' Mist cursed inwardly.

-...yep... we are always bed ridden with guilt-

Mist quickly closed the wallet and sped through the alleyway and back to the female, losing his speed.

"Mam', you dropped your wallet." Mist said handing over the wallet.

"Oh.." the lady said, "Thank you." she said so with a smile.

Mist could only slump as his 'theft' failed.

-You all are probably thinking i'm doing the same... well-

* * *

Misaki reappeared in an empty alleyway with a small bag in his hand.

'Score.' he thought as he proceeded to open the bag... only to find a few pieces of yen in it.

"Ah... this is fine..." he said. Misaki was about to move when a voice stopped him.

"HEY! YOU!" a loud voice behind Misaki boomed.

Misaki could only curse and then run... dropping the small bag.

-Yes... i'm an unlucky kind of person... like oh say i was just walking down the road and almost caused a traffic accident because of someone tossing a banana peel on the road. ... Which i was eating. Yes... unlucky-

* * *

The sun was almost high up in the sky, both teenagers came back to the place where they parked their motorcycle, looking very exausted and tired.

"...Did you get any Misaki?" Mist asked, while panting.

"...Not enough for a week's supply of food... you?"

"Ah... I've got some... only good for a few days i suppose..." Mist said.

Misaki scractched his head, "We still have to pay for our rent."

Mist sighed, "It can't be helped."

"The rent would at least cut our current cash amount for a day of food...." Misaki counted the cash they both have.

The two took a few minutes of rest, drinking some water they packed.

"I'm thinking of moving soon." Mist said before he drank some water from his water bottle.

"Eh, where are we going to get a lowered pay rent-able house?" Misaki asked.

Mist thought for a while. Then something clicked on his head.

"I remember there was a temple up the hills that we could use."

Misaki blinked.

"You saying it's for 'free'?" Misaki asked.

"...kind off." Mist said as he finished his share of water.

"That can be good once in a while..." Misaki said.

A few minutes of silence made them hear the noice of the small district they were in.

Mist finally broke of the silence, "Another round?"

Misaki stretched, "Well sure, if it can get us some nice food for later."

Both teenagers disappeared again, leaving a dust cloud behind.

Mist sped through the market streets, looking for a person to steal from... unfortunately.. everyone's a female that's either too cute to steal from or too good looking to even get near them.

'... I really wish there was some dude ludging around some case worth of at least 10 million yen...' he thought.

Mist stopped from his increased agility state and took a quick break. He sighed as he patted some dust off his black pants. He was about to increase agility when he saw a brown haired female going into a big alleyway. That bothered Mist. Not that the alleyway was dangerous... it was the people that was following her... all in black suits.

"That isnt right..." Mist said as he slowly approached the alleyway.

"Where is the child?" the black suited man asked the female.

The female smiled and said "You will never achieve your plans."

This angered the men and charged at the female.

The female was about to say a few more words, while raising her hand... only to be stopped by a voice.

"Wait a second you jerks."

Everyone stopped in their tracks as a spiked haired teenager charged in front of the female.

"Name's Mist Hero, and i think you're all up to no good, so how about we just calmly get out of this alleyway before anyone else gets hurt?" Mist declared.

Mist eyed everyone that was in the alley.

'Hmph, 6 guys huh?' Mist thought.

-For everyone that doesnt know, Mist, acts all heroic sometimes... that's probably the only way he could communicate with females-

"Get out of here kid." One of the suited men said, "Mind your own buisness!" he said as he charged at Mist.

Mist looked around and saw a pipe, he quickly grabbed it and stood in a stance that made the men winced their eyes for a bit.

"DONT MAKE A FOOL -" The guy attacking was quickly cut off with a strike to his head. The guy suddenly dropped to the ground unconciuous.

Mist, going back to his original stance, where he had both hands on the pipe.. his sword diagonal away from his body.. said this "What, is that all you've got?"

The 5 other men cringed... then charged at the teenager with their battle cries.

-OKAY PAUSE FOR A MOMENT. Yes, let's pause. Me and Mist, back in high school, we were, how do you say this... deliquents. Yep, we didnt really care about our grades all that much. But... here's a big but, we were in Kendo Club. Yes, we're both trained with a shinai and a bokuten-

Mist smirked, and charged.

-...in our high school, we were the most powerful kendo students around... but Mist... he's the strongest in whole of Nekomi-

The female, still standing in the middle of the fight could only... smile. All 6 of the men have been either tossed into the garbage cans off to the side or has met Mother Earth with all the power of the savior's strikes. Mist apparently stood over one of the men.

"Okay, isnt it time to say sorry to the fair girl you tried to hurt?" Mist asked. He heard a faint grumble from most of them, but a different response from the person he was standing on.

"...You...have.. no idea... who you're... dealing with." The person said. Then he tried to reach for something in his pocket, a hilt of a sword. But before he could pull it out, Mist disarmed him by striking the downed man's hand.

"Dont go pulling anything out here." Mist said, and not noticing that the item that was about to be pulled out was a sword. "Now get out of here!" he said while kicking the guy infront of him up. They all ran away in the opposite direction, one of them almost tripped.

Mist sighed a relief and then threw the pipe he used. He turned to look at the female who he was protecting.

"Are you alright?" Mist asked "Yes." the female said, and then bowed. "Thank you. Mist-san"

Mist bowed as well, a bit surprised of the female's manner.

"What's your name?" Mist asked, but only to be interrupted by a few voices. His theft instincts just had to snap, and he ran for it.

"Belldandy!" came a familar voice to the female.

"Are you alright, Belldandy?" the greasy black-haired guy asked her.

"Yes, i'm quite alright Keiichi." Belldandy said so with a smile.

"Let's head home fast." Keiichi said.

The two walked away from the street, while Mist watched them from behind an electric post and soon parted.

* * *

Mist walked towards their motorcycle, to see Misaki sitting in the sidecar.

"Hey Mist, took you a long while..." Misaki started to talk, but noticed Mist's dirty face and clothes. "What happened?"

Mist chuckled, "Was protecting some lady in trouble..."

Misaki stared at his partner for a while. "Then why are you smiling like a crazed lunatic?"

The guilty person just smiled, "Well, couldnt help it." He said this while tossing a black wallet into the air...

* * *

...On the other side of town, a suited man, who was badly beaten up tried to reach for his pants.... when it hit him.

'Where'd my wallet go...' he grumbled and took off... an angry waitress after him.

* * *

Mist and Misaki found themselves eating at their regular ramen shop. It was still early before sundown, but going faster than most things a few times in a day can be tiring.

"Ramen at last!" Misaki punched through the air.

Mist could only do the same thing, while the ramen owner just stared intently at them.

A few minutes of slurping and silence passed by, Misaki broke the silence.

"So what do we do with our house problem?" he asked.

Mist stopped drinking his ramen, "Like i said, the temple up in the hills."

"Ah, well shall we head there today?" Misaki asked, "I mean love to see the land owner's face when he hears we're movin'."

Mist chuckled slightly while drinking soup off his ramen, "Well sure why not."

Both finished a few ramen bowls and were about to pay the ramen owner. Since both of them had little cash, Mist took out the wallet he stole from the little gang he beaten up.

'Heh, there's a lot of cash in here' Mist thought, and so he paid for their meal... but something dropped from the various amount of things inside the wallet.

Mist's eyes could only widen at one of the pictures that dropped. He quickly took it and revealed it to the ramen shop owner.

"Do you know where this girl lives?"

The ramen owner took a look, while counting the change, "Yep, i've seen her around."

"Can you tell me where she is?" Mist asked.

Misaki stared at Mist, "Interested in girls are we?"

The opposite man ignored him and the ramen owner said, "I think she lives up in the hills somewhere... i forgot where exactly..."

With this, Mist took the wallet and went towards the hill.

"Oi, Mist!" Misaki was about to say something else when he saw keys flying through the air.

"Go ahead and check-up on the temple we're going to move into... I have something to do." And with that, Mist vanished from sight, leaving a tiny gust of wind.

Misaki could only frown, and he looked back at the ramen owner.

"What was that about?" Misaki groaned.

The ramen owner could only shrug, and then gave Misaki the change.

'Damn you Mist, dont do anything stupid.' Misaki prayed to the heavens.

* * *

Well R&R People, Part 2 will come up after some story checks and things.


	2. Chapter 2

-Back again mhm? Yeah, we left off when Mist took off towards the hills. Back then, I was going to check on the temple Mist told me the owners was giving free rent for. Thus...-

Misaki rode the slopes and curves of the uphill hill with his bike.

'Man why did Mist just take off like that..' Misaki thought as he swung a curve. 'It would've been better if he came along...'

It was almost night time, the sun setting off to the side. Misaki taking notice, turn on the head lights on his bike. Even though there was some light, he couldnt risk running into some danger ahead of him.

'As if there's going to be Trucks in this highway.' Misaki thought and shrugged.

* * *

On the other side of the hill... Mist has been running for 30 minutes now, looking for any sign of human life among the thick forest.

He cursed as he sped through the forest floors for not bringing his shinai with him.

'But then it wouldnt do much if this is the case....' Mist thought.

He then noticed some explosions to one direction, and he head for it.

'God, I hope that girl is alright.'

Mist reached for his pockets and took out two metal objects.

'It's about time i used these.'

* * *

The sun was about to set, and Misaki is still along the mountain path. He was at an extremely slow pace as if he was cautious.

'Wonder where that place is...' He thought as he took another glance at the map the ramen shop owner drew for him. It wasnt the best of sketches, but the directions were needed.

He rode a few more yards and sensed something coming from his back, which immediately passed him at an amazing speed. The wind then blew the small map away from Misaki's hands.

"Ah!" He shouted to a stop and ran for the paper.

He got hold of the map and sighed a relief.

'...wish Mist is having a better night than I am... wherever he is...' Misaki thought, 'But there's been something bugging me.. something about this 'aura' around this mountain. As if it's crying...'

* * *

The night has taken over the sky, and silence was admist in the dark forest. Mist approached silently as he saw a wall. He took cover, listening for any enemy.

He took a moment to listen to his surroundings. The sounds of bugs cricking about to the dark sky, the flow of water and small chatters of nature. Almost instantly, he could hear voices but they were a bit muffled as if it was.

'On the other side.' Mist thought as he quickly jumped up the wall and landed into a small forest. He eyed his surroundings and saw that he was in a temple, he can also see some light from one of the buildings. Mist hearing a few loud voices, armed himself with the two metal weapons he took out a while back.

-Ah, the Knuckle Blades. Mist's favorite weapon of choice. It looks like a dagger, with an extended blade towards the hilt, and into a handle. It's usually one sided blades, away from the blades. Using two means you can get your guard up as if you were in a boxing match. It's quite a weapon in short-range close quarter combat. I practiced with those once, and they're lighter than ordinary metal-

Once on the other side, he quickly ran towards one of the trees. He could see some lights on, and a lot of shadows inside moving around.

'Cheh, more people than I thought.' the thoughts of Mist as he sneaked in inside, where a giant dialogue is taking place.

* * *

Misaki was riding on the mountain side, hurrying at his friend's request.

'Seriously, i wasnt even finish eating yet....' Misaki thought.

He was almost close to the temple on the mountain.

"Geez, who could..." before he could finish his sentence, a blazing roar lit up the night sky, from where the temple grounds were. Pieces of debris come flying at Misaki and the entire area.

Misaki inwardly cursed as he tried to move the motorcycle from harm's way.

"What in God's name was that?" He wondered, and then proceeded towards where the explosion occurred.

* * *

At the temple grounds, Mist and a certain man were squaring off, each side has taken considerable damage.

'Damn what was that... knocked me out cold for a second there...' Mist inwardly said to himself.

"You... you're that guy that beat up my subordinates. Prepare yourself for your punishment." said the man, who had red markings to his face.

"Those low life scum should know better than to pick on a single lady!" Mist put both his blades in front of him.

The red-marked' man suddenly pulls out a black sword from his cape. Upon seeing the sword, Mist quickly slammed his right blade into the sword, pushing the owner back.

The man quickly shifts his weight away from Mist's attack and then swings the sword downwards, causing Mist to suddenly be thrown back by the force of impact.

'What the...' was on his mind before a sudden fire ball hits him on the chest. It promptly explodes sending Mist to a nearby tree.

His vision became blurred, but he heard the red-marked man laugh.

"This not your place mortal!" the red-marked man shouted, approaching him.

Mist wobbling stood up and spat some blood off his mouth, a scar forming on his left cheek. 'Must've been from that attack'

He quickly reversed both his blades so that the points are now perpendicular to his thumbs and then crossed his arms to his chest.

"INCREASE AGILITY!" He shouted, to the red-marked man's surprise. Mist suddenly disappears in a gust of wind, making the red-marked man into his defending position.

Suddenly the red-marked man finds his blade blade broken to blitz, and a cross gapping wound to his chest.

Mist, after the attack, had both his arms into a wing type position, kneeled to the ground on one knee, and was smirking. He heard his attacker say something, to his gut, spell a certain doom, before darkness consumed him. One word came to his mind.

'Shit.'

* * *

Mist awoke later, sitting on a tree, his enemy disappeared from view, but there was a lot of debris in view.

Something was way off. Wasnt he on the ground face down a second ago? Then he remembered what his opponent said.

He quickly tried to stand up, but there was something heavy in his legs.

Mist blinked.

'What....' as he took notice of a small 'item' wrapped up in a blue blanket.

He took it into his arms and before he could check what it was, a shout suddenly reaches him.

'Now wha....' before he could finish his thoughts, there was a bright flash of light, a red blinding flash and a shadowy figure that was heading towards him. It's as if he was about to die, until the shock of the blinding explosion took his thoughts out.

What he saw, was a shadowy figure. With wings.

* * *

Misaki arrives at the temple's door step, parked his bike near it and quickly got into the stairs. He suddenly notices a sign post at the beginning of the stairs.

"Huh?" as Misaki looked into the post. Then he was struck.

'Geez, this place has a lot of things going on, I wonder if this is such a safe environment...' Misaki thought about the explosions and flying debris earlier.

He shrugged it off and then went up the stairs. After a few steps, a giant red pillar of light suddenly erupts from the temple and extends to the sky above. Misaki was about to curse, when the blinding light suddenly obscures his vision.

* * *

Blink.

'Something isnt right'

Blink.

'Really... something isnt right'

Blink. Blink.

'.... is this what Heaven is supposed to be like? Where are the white clouds and shit?' Mist thought as he gazed into the same temple grounds.  
He was still alive.

Barely.

"Damn, what was that all about...." Mist cursed as he surveyed his surroundings. The lights inside the small house were still on, damages were all around. No sign of any of those black suited bastards, or even that red-marked warrior that put a new scar on his already scarred cheek.

He was about to stand up, when something was in his arms. He looked down to see something that peered into his soul and then finally hit him.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

April 12, 2002 - Morning.

"...as far as the reports go, a lot of debris lay scattered on the mountain highway, advicing all motorcyclists to take other routes. The source of these objects are unknown but..." As the TV goes before it came to an abrupt stop.

Misaki Matsurugi held the remote in his hands, sitting beside a tea table, on the other side was Mist, with a tired expression on his face. Most of his face were covered in bandages, his arm in a sling.

"Well, it looks like, after your grand escapade, that place that you were on... it seems to be fixed up in the morning." Misaki said.

"..." Mist silently groaned.

"...What... really... I was there as well, and I brought everyone of those authorities to the site... and it was all fixed like magic." Misaki insisted.

"Whatever." Mist quickly took the remote and started up the TV. "It still doesnt explain where those people are."

"You mean that honey colored haired girl?"

"Yes, who else?" "...I asked around yesterday... nobody knows her."

"...Damn myself for being outcold all the time..." Mist cursed inwardly as he turned away. "Not to mention 'that' is in the other room."

A few minutes of silence came upon the two.

"...what would we name 'it'?"

Mist took a long thought.... and just something inside him just snapped to a name.

"Sayoko... let's call her Sayoko."

"...Sayoko?" Misaki a bit taken aback by his friend's name.

"What? I think it suits her."

Misaki shrugged some stress away from his body.

"...Sayoko... Hero..." Mist finally added.

"...What?" Misaki asked, "You're gonna be her dad?"

"What's the problem in that?"

"Well for starters.... we're both thieves... and we barely make a 5000 yen a month... How are we gonna survive?"

Mist brought his hand to his chin, thinking of a way.

"Okay, let's take that temple as our home... that sounds better right?"

Misaki had to agree, with it's occupants gone, and their items mysteriously disappeared, it was theirs for use.

"But how about our occupations?"

"...you have a point there..." Mist shot.

"..." Misaki brought his head into his palm.

"...Let's just do what we can, as we always have?" Mist said.

"Ah, fine. I dont mind being called Uncle anytime soon." Misaki snickered.

Mist also lightly chuckled.

"Joking aside..." Misaki turned to Mist who stopped their laughter, "...After that night, I just feel... like i have to take care of her."

* * *

Sometime in April, 2012. Hero Houseold.

A young brown haired girl stands up on their temple doorstep, breathing in the high quality morning mountain air. It's as if a new start was beginning for her at the town below.

"Sayoko, are you sure you're ready?" Mist called out, "Because, wearing only your pajamas to school seems..."

Instead of a wailing shout of dismay, Sayoko answered with, "I will become the Hero of Justice! And save those innocent ladies from their certain doom!"

Mist groaned.

"SAYOKO HERO!" Mist shouted. This seem to have gotten the brown haired girl to turn, and reveal her face. One upside down triangles below her eye, on both sides of her cheek and a elongated diamond on her forehead. Mist continued, "Get in your room and fu....... ehm... change into your sailorfuku."

"Hai Hai~" Sayoko cheerfully hopped towards the house in which they live in, slid the door, and hummed all the way.

'Gah, i owe Misaki 1 Yen... damned damned damned, cursing sucks.' Mist thought as he went back into the temple, ready to start a new day... more like a certain girl's first day in High School.

* * *

Yes, now that's finished. I can start writing the chapters now.

**A/N : **Here's my New Year's Treat for all of you reading. I hope you like this, since i'll be moving on into the next series :)

**INFORMATION CENTER** :

**Weapons** : Knuckle Blades

Description : A special type of knuckles, that you wear by putting all your fingers into a insertable slot with a grip to hold, like a dagger. It's normally held where the blade is far away from the thumb or held like a stabbing dagger, where the blade's spine is round where your thumb is. They're good for jabbing and defending from sword attacks.  
Based off from Asuma Sarutobi's Chakra Blades.

**Skills** : Unknown

Description : An attack that follows through with a quick step infront of your opponent, and unleashing a very powerful and swift cross slash. This is a very risky move as you hold the weapon(s) near your arms.  
Based off somewhere...

**Charms** : Increase Agility

Description : A small yet reliable charm that speeds up a user's moving speed. The more *Levels* you use, the more this charm eats Mana/Magical Energy, but the faster you go.

Based off from Ragnarok Online's Acolyte Skills / Anime.

**CHARACTERS CENTER** :

Mist Hero - My long time Original Character, fixed for this story. Enough said.

Belldandy - I gave her and Keiichi a little spill over didnt I? Not to worry though, I have something planned for them.

Misaki Matsurugi - God I loved making this character, the guy's totally badass. I might make a sketch later.

Sayoko Hero - You'll get more of her once i start writing her story.

The Old Man in the Ramen Shop - ... Well... not like he'll have development but.

Demon with Red-Markings - Underestimating Human Beings....

**REVIEW CENTER** :

Dan - Glad to see some people are still reading the AMG Section. Although i'm more of a X-Over type of person.


End file.
